


Shades of Gray (Revised)

by FireboltRose7559



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gray Jedi, Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Protective Obi-Wan, Sith Shenanigans, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireboltRose7559/pseuds/FireboltRose7559
Summary: Arya is a powerful Sith, part of the  First Order,apprentice of the Supreme Leader and friend of Kylo Ren, General Hux and Phasma. She was feared by whole of First Order and known to be the most deadly force user the galaxy had ever seen, but when her master realizes that she have a connection to the light side as well he orders her friends to kill her, but the Force works in mysterious ways and she find herself in the past with the dynamic duo, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. What will she do and how will she stay alive in a time where the Jedi are in control?Used to be a reader insert but changed it to an oc, but can be read as a reader insert i guess





	1. The Beginning

She stood with Kylo on the bridge of the bridge of the Finalizer looking upon Starkiller Base as it shot forward red beams of destruction that signalled the destruction of the republic. She knew both Kylo and Armitage felt joy and pride from the havoc that was about to be dealt on those five planets but she did not _could not_ feel the same. All she could think about was the billions of innocent people who were about to die at the hands of the First Order only because a group of few people made the wrong decisions.

 

She was a force wielder,  _sith_ to be more specific, known throughout the First Order as Darth Revan, but only her closest  _"friends"_ knew her true name. _Arya Palpatine_ , granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine, Emperor of the Galactic Empire and the master of Darth Vader. 

 

She was born and brought up on a distant planet further out from the Outer Rim called Villengard and was Snoke's apprentice before Kylo joined the dark side. Her and Kylo trained together ever since he first came to Snoke but you had been with the dark side for almost 15 years. She might be a sith, but unlike the Knights of Ren she held dominion over both the dark and the light side, which made her even more powerful and dangerous. Arya didn't particular believe in the advancement of the dark side but rather believed in bringing balance in the force and till about a minute ago she though it was best served from the side of the First Order.

 

She felt the disturbance in the force the moment the death ray hit the five planets and heard all the voices that cried out in unison for a second and then died out. Her knees buckled underneath her but she managed to stand straight. 

 

She turned to Kylo to ask how he felt about the blatant massacre of innocents but felt Snoke's overpowering force signature nearby, growing stronger and stronger as if he was crowding in on her. Then his hologram appeared in the middle of the bridge and she felt herself being pushed down on to your knees and being pulled forward. "My young apprentice" she heard Snoke say "You have disappointed me. I did not think that you of all people would feel the pull to light, especially on the moment we show the galaxy our true power. I had such high hopes from you, you were truly were a prodigy, more powerful than Darth Vader himself but look at you now."  the disgust obvious in his tone. "Lord Ren" Snoke said "Kill the traitor, show everyone what happens when your allegiance no longer lies with me".

 

 

 

Arya knew Kylo would kill her because he had to prove to Snoke that he no longer felt the pull to the light side. He ignited his lightsaber and she could feel the heat from it against her cheek. As he raised his saber to strike down upon her neck and seal her fate, she felt the primal fear of death. For one moment she wished that she weren't here on board the Finalizer, but somewhere far far away. Kriff, even the past would be better than being here. Suddenly she felt a humongous surge in the Force, which hit her almost like a tidal wave and she felt as if she were being stretched apart. she couldn't see nor hear anything, and for a long time she felt like she had fallen into a void until she felt herself falling and crashed into solid ground. When she looked up she saw she was in Coruscant but it was nothing like she had ever seen it. It was older almost like she was seeing a past rendition of it. Then she looked in front of her and saw two people running down a long corridor but before they could reach her, she felt her vision fading and going black and she gave herself over to the lulling darkness.

 


	2. Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and finally realize where you are, or should i say when.......

Arya woke to incessant beeping and the sounds of medical droids. She opened her eyes to see two strangely familiar men in her room with their hands on their lightsabers, obviously on guard.  They wore clothes that were far too similar to the robes of the Jedi of the old. Of the two the smaller one who looked barely fourteen-fifteen years old, had a long thin braid showing that he was a “padawan” as the Jedi would call them and there was something about his force signature that was very familiar to her but it wasn't him that she were interested in, it was the other force user in the room. He had auburn hair and the most intense grey-blue eyes she had ever seen, it almost reminded him of Armitage. She noticed they were both very tense almost as if expecting an attack from her even though she was cuffed to the bed, by what looked like an older version of force dampening cuffs. The grip on their lightsabers tightened as she shifted around trying to get comfortable. She would have analysed them a bit more but she felt incredibly thirsty, so she barely croaked out “Can I have some water please, I feel incredibly thirsty”. The older Jedi murmured to his young apprentice whose name she barely managed to catch, Anakin. It seemed he was named after Darth Vader which was quite strange. It wasn't exactly common place for parents to name their child after a famous Jedi.

After finally relieving her parched throat, she turned to the older Jedi and asked “Could you tell me where I am, Mr…?” at this the Jedi replied “Its Master Kenobi, and she is in the Temple of the Jedi in Coruscant ''. she barely managed to hold back a laugh at this statement. “First you call that guy, your padawan sorry, Anakin, and then you say her last name is Kenobi, next you will say her first name is Obi-Wan '' shaking her head at him. The older Jedi looked visibly frazzled. She gaped at him for a few minutes and then said “Look I got it if you didn't want to tell me her name, but at least choose an alias that is not known throughout history. You don’t look that dumb, she know.”  Obi-Wan looked completely confused. “What do you mean?” he asked “These are our true names” and for some reason she wanted to believe him and then reality hit her. Finally she remembered why they looked familiar, she had seen the older version of these very two Jedi in so many holos after she raided various Jedi temples. she couldn't keep the shocked expression of her face as she realized, _Oh Sweet Kriffing Maker, she had traveled through time_

 


	3. The Jedi Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the Jedi Council

_ She couldn't muster up enough to keep the shocked expression of her face as she realised, Oh Sweet Kriffing Maker, she had travelled through time. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arya stood in front of the Jedi Council, looking at people whom she had only heard of in stories or seen in holos. Directly in front of her sat some of the most powerful Jedis in the galaxy. If the situation had not been so grave she would have openly gaped at them. She still wore the force dampening cuffs so she had no idea what they were feeling and their face betrayed nothing except for deep thought.

 

"So say from the future you are do you?" asked Master Yoda.

 

"Yes Master Yoda" Arya said with utmost respect. she may be a sith but she knew the tiny green man sitting in front of her could overpower her in minutes if not seconds.

 

"Manage this feat, how did you?" he asked. She replied truthfully "Master Yoda, honestly I have no idea. I was aboard my ship and suddenly I felt a huge shift in the force and I felt like I was falling. The next thing I remember is waking and finding two of your Jedis staring at me." Yoda simply nodded his head. she continued " I know you will not trust me, I do not expect you to. But please I mean no harm, if you let me go I can promise you, you will never see nor hear from me again. I just wish to stay alone away from everything. That is what I was going to do anyway. I was about to escape my master and leave the sith." At this Master Windu spoke up "So yiu expect us to believe that  a Sith, was planning on leaving her kind and living a quiet life? If yiu think the Jedi Council houses idiots then you are sorely mistaken"

 

She felt tired and exasperated. For the past three days she was kept here and her connection to the force severed, that had left her weak and irritable for she had never stayed away from the force for such a long period of time. At Master Windu's comment she simply replied "No Master Windu I do not think the council members are idiots. It is perfectly understandable why you would refuse to believe that a Sith would ever give up on power, but surely you must understand that the light side of the force does not always leave us and I have always prided myself in having the ability to control both the light and the dark side and not succumbing to either. I have always supported which side was required to maintain the balance in force. When I come from, certain incidents lead me to believe that siding with the sith would lead to a balance in the force, but my master did something that I could never agree with, something so evil I felt suffocated by it, so I planned my escape"

 

Master Windu opened his mouth to reply but Master Yoda spoke before he could “Speak the truth, she does. With both the dark and the light side, strong she is. Let her go, we cannot, but keep her we can". Arya looked at Yoda with a shocked expression. Windu looked at Yoda and talked in a hushed voice "Master Yoda surely cannot keep a Sith in our premises. She will be a threat to not only the knights but also the younglings. What if she tries to hurt the younglings, what do we do then? And even if she does not do anything here, why should we keep her here? We would only be inviting trouble for ourselves, it's not like she can be of any use to us." "Trust my judgement, you must'' the Jedi master said. "Very well then" Windu said, giving up, "I trust Master Yoda's decision, but do not for one second think that I trust you” he practically seethed the last part. Arya said nothing and only bowed her head a bit, acknowledging his statement.

 

Master Plo Koon finally spoke up, "Well who is to keep an eye on our Dear Lady Revan, we can't exactly let her roam freely, now can we?" Yoda replied " Master Kenobi and young Skywalker, Seen them before she has, trust them more she will. Agree to this do you, Master Kenobi?"

 

It was obvious from Master Kenobi's expression that he had no interest in doing anything of the sort but he would never say no to anything Yoda requested of him so he agreed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arya was given a room in the southern area of the temple, away from the training and teaching areas. She was released from the force dampening cuffs and was given back her lightsabers.Her lightsaber was a double bladed one like Darth Maul used, but the two blades could be separated and used as individual sabers. she had used two broken Khyber Crystals (a family heirloom, originally belonging to her grandfather) to power her sabers causing the blades to be unstable giving it a fiery appearance and when they were being used as a single unit all the extra heat and energy produced by each crystal is sent towards the other crystal causing the blades to be longer, but when the blades are used individually, the extra heat would be sent upwards making the blades longer. She was very proud of her sabers.

 

Her room was cosy a small kitchen with a food synthesizer and a bedroom. There were cameras set up everywhere but the bedroom and door had an alarm system so that whenever it was opened both Kenobi and Skywalker would be alerted. She was currently sprawled on the armchair by the window rejoicing in the flow of the force again, with the two Jedis on the sofa. Skywalker was trying to meditate while Kenobi was reading something, both of them far too tensed, but she did not pay any attention to them, she simply sat there feeling the force around she, but least did she know both men had their attention trained on she and how to force flowed around she. Anakin did not exactly take it seriously, but as a mere distraction preventing him from clearing his mind but Obi Wan saw it for it truly was. The force flowed around and through her in such a way it seemed like she was created from pure force energy, because in his mind's eye she burned brighter than any sun. Both the dark and light flowed through creating such amazing harmony, it seemed irresistible and those who understood the significance of it would naturally be drawn towards her. He could feel how she simply laid there feeling the force and nothing else almost as if she were savouring the feeling of it. He felt a certain attraction to her in that moment, he felt scared.

 

He was so engrossed in that he did not notice she getting up and going towards the kitchen, it was only when she called out did he realise she were no longer on the love seat but were standing in front of the kitchen and he heard she ask "Do you two want anything, I feel ravenous." but before either of them could reply she added "Don’t worry I'm not going to poison you, it's not like I can'' from the corner of his eyes, Obi Wan could see the smirk that played on Anakin's face. "I most certainly wouldn't mind a good cup of caf" Anakin said and she nodded her head and then looked at Obi Wan, who thought about it and decided to go with the same as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Of Lightsabers and Conversations

  
  


It had been almost a whole month since Arya somehow managed to land herself in the past. She had to stick to a very boring routine. Every day she woke up, made herself breakfast and a little extra (for Anakin as he had absolutely fallen in love with her cooking) then sat down and read whatever book her Jedi guardians brought her from their archives. Anakin and Master Kenobi would always be there to guard her quarters. Sometimes it was only Master Kenobi. Anakin was usually sparring at that moment and honestly these moments everything just felt a bit more gloomier. Her and Anakin had become fast friends, talking and chatting and laughing all the time. Arya often gave him tips on lightsaber battles and other stuff and he always said that it was a pity that he could not spar with her. He reminded her far too much of Kylo, and his force signature was similar in a familial way, Kylo being his descendant . Master Kenobi rarely ever spoke except for his occasional quips with Anakin. The two Jedi would spend most of the day with her except for moments when they had to leave. she felt bored sometimes not getting to practice with her lightsaber, her quarters weren't big enough for something like that so she had to stay happy with simply using the force to rearrange and redecorate her quarters. Every day Anakin and Obi Wan come to a completely rearranged flat and both of them knew better than commenting on it. Sometimes Anakin would ask her about her past, her "adventures" and missions and she would tell them. In moments like these Obi Wan would pretend like he was not listening to her,she knew better, but she did not say anything. But still her days were boring. she was not used to living like this, imprisoned.

 

One day Anakin and Obi Wan had to go off planet for a mission where she was sitting in her quarters (more like a jail cell according really) trying to meditate, but without success, she was too distracted. Still she tried, for she basically had nothing to do and she did not want to die of sheer boredom. While she was trying to clear her mind she heard someone knock on her door. She went and opened the door to see Master Plo Koon standing there. "Good Morning Lady Revan. Since Master Kenobi and Skywalker are busy and I was free I thought she might want to step out of this room for a while, that is if you want of course" he said. she was taken aback a bit by this, she did not think that anybody on the Jedi council cared about what she was doing as long as she remained in her room. "I-I would love to, thank you Master Plo ''

 

"Have her eaten breakfast yet M'lady?" she nodded "Very well then, how about a tour of the temple then.."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~

 

".....and this is the Jedi Archives'' said Master Plo, as the two of her walked past it. Master Plo had shown her around the temple all the while conversing with her about varied topics, ranging from her past to her preferred type of lightsaber battle. The two of them stopped in front of a room and when she looked inside and saw Jedi sparring against each other. "And this is where the Masters and padawans train," he said. she stepped inside but did not go too much farther, afraid that she would draw attention to herself and disrupt their practice. she also diminished her force signature, making it harder for anyone who was not paying attention to notice her. Master plo noticed that. "I see you don't want anyone to know you are here" this took her by surprise a bit but she replied "It's not that I don't want them to know that I am here, it's just that I don't want them to get distracted by my presence. My Force Signature is rather different than the others, I would not want to disrupt their practice session". He simply hummed and appeared to be deep in thought. In the meanwhile she looked at all the Jedi practicing their skills with their sabers. While some were padawans others were knights and there were a few masters scattered about.

 

"Would you like to practice for a while Lady Revan?" asked Master Plo. Arya looked at him trying to figure out what he was trying to achieve but seeing no traces of deceit in his expression she said "Firstly Master Plo, my name is Arya and you may call me that, and secondly I would love to" Master Plo smiled at that (at least her felt that he smiled or something i don't know) and walked past her on to one of the sparring mats that had been recently vacated, her followed him.Both of them took fighting stance and she could feel all the eyes of all the Jedi Masters and padawans present on the two of them, but that did not phase her, for her were used to practicing in front of an audience back when her and Kylo would spar. This is going to be fun, she thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Obi Wan and Anakin, having just returned to the Temple, were walking towards the council room to talk to Master Yoda and Master Windu about their mission when they heard a ruckus from the training rooms and they decided to take a detour.

 

When the two reached the training room, they saw that all Jedi, padawans, knights and Masters alike stood in a circle around two people who were dueling. As they got closer Obi Wan realized the two people were Master Kit Fisto and their new prisoner/guest Lady Arya. When they managed to navigate through the crowd and get closer to the pair they saw Master Plo, Master Windu, Master Luminara and Master Ki-Adi standing there. Seeing them there Master Plo said "Ah Master, young Skywalker welcome, I see you have already gotten news of our Lady Arya's lightsaber skills'' at this Master Luminara added "She managed to defeat Master Plo and has successfully held of Master Fisto for almost twenty minutes now" . Anakin had paid no heed to anything that they had said for he was too busy gaping at Arya as she kept on blocking every single of Master Fisto's blows like they were nothing. Master Fisto looked tired but the way they fought made it look as if they had just entered the fight and if the smile on her face was any indication she was enjoying it.

 

"Formidable she is." Obi Wan heard Yoda say as he looked upon the sith who was blocking, dodging and attacking with such grace and ease that it would put the most reputed dancers to shame. It felt like Master Fisto and her were locked in a perfect dance. Obi Wan could not keep his eyes off of her as she shifted through different forms of lightsaber battle, never sticking to one for long. That was her secret, the reason she had the upper hand over even the most proficient Jedi, she specialized in every type of lightsaber battle, be it Makashi or Ataru or Niman.

 

Soon even Master Fisto gave away beneath her barrage of well aimed blows surrendering , and the two of her stood their panting when she heard Master Windu say "Impressive I must say. It seems you has mastered every type of Lightsaber battle and keeps on changing your techniques to confuse your enemy". "Well observed Master Windu" she said bowing slightly and he replied with a small smile, it seemed she was growing on the Jedi Master. Then she looked at Anakin who was standing right next to Master Windu and if his open mouthed expression of shock was anything to go by, he was immensely impressed but it was Master Kenobi's reaction that made her feel butterflies. He was looking at her with a very focused look like for him everything else had ceased to exist and she could not help but feel a bit self conscious. It was when Master Yoda spoke up that he snapped out of his trance. "Practice like this everyday must. Good for her and the others it is. Well it is to have a fresh opponent for practice. Allowed to visit the training whenever she wants her are. Hmmmm" and with that he walked away.

 

Soon all the others cleared away a well or went back to practicing except for her Anakin and Obi Wan. "That was AMAZING!!!!" Anakin exclaimed and she could not help but laugh a bit at that. He was acting like a fanboy recounting her best moves and how awesome she were and how it is impossible to get the better of Master Plo but it was Obi Wan's comment that caused a giddy feeling in her. "I must admit you are very skilled in lightsaber battle. I certainly would not want you as my opponent. I was wondering though if it would not be too much of an inconvenience, we could practice together, it would certainly be a welcome change from sitting in her quarters doing nothing, and Anakin would be able to learn something from watching us. That is if you do not mind of course ''. Arya simply could not keep the smile of her face as she said "Of course Master Kenobi, I would love to." at least she would have something to do for now.

  
  



	5. Of Duels and Nicknames

Arya was meditating in her quarters when she felt Obi Wan's presence and without opening her eyes she opened the door using the force and simply said "Hello There". She felt Obi Wan's amusement and heard him say "And Good Morning to you too Lady Arya". At this she opened her eyes and said "Obi Wan, how many times must I ask you to call me Arya. The whole 'Lady Arya' thing makes me feel like one of those old senators". "Okay fine,  _ Arya,  _ now can we go and practice?" said an amused yet exasperated Obi Wan and in reply she simply stood up, took her lightsaber and walked out of her room and towards the training rooms where she knew Anakin would be waiting for the two of them.

She had been sparring with Obi Wan almost everyday now for the past few weeks. In the beginning she felt special and a bit giddy, as while duelling he was very cautious around her and did not really do anything very competitive but soon she saw a different side to him. Few days in he started actually putting his weight behind his blows and it was very obvious he was trying to defeat her, and knowing that the man had already killed a sith, the great Darth Maul ( _ wellll, when I say killed........)  _ a feat not done by anyone in a thousand years she knew he was a formidable opponent. Now it had become a daily routine. The two of them would spar, showing Anakin the intricacies of a proper lightsaber duel, letting him learn and exchanging blows until she got stuck at a stalemate, but today she had enough . She had been pulling back her moves, making it easier for him, but now she wanted to leave a lasting impression on Anakin (after all he will grow up to become one of the most powerful Siths in the galaxy) so today she had all plans on kicking Kenobi's arse.

As usual on reaching the training room the two of them went to their usual sparring mat and took up fighting stance, his usual one with his sabre in his right hand and his left one pointing at she while she faked took the traditional low guard stance of nimaan even though she had all plans on advancing with makashi, but Obi Wan was expecting that she would use a different style than what she were showing, so the upper hand that she expected to have was out of the window but that did not mean that she could not win, after all she waa Darth Revan, terror of the First Order, she taught the Knights of Ren all they knew, so if there was anyone who could win against THE Obi Wan Kenobi, who defeated Darth Vader and trained Luke Skywalker it was her. But least did she know Obi Wan was thinking the same thing, well almost same. Obi Wan was hell bent on defeating her not only because he wanted Anakin to know he was the better duelist but because he thought that perhaps defeating her in a lightsaber duel would gain her approval. It had recently become a habit of his, trying to impress her, showing her how good he was at basically everything.

With both of them trying to outmaneuver each other, soon the two both were stuck in a stalemate with their sabers stuck in a x position. she were way too close to Obi Wan for her liking for all the weird feelings that she had when he was near came back at that moment but she cleared sher mind of all of this and focused on trying to defeat the Jedi Master in front of she and with Obi Wan trying to do the same it was very difficult to do so, but she had a few good tricks up her sleeve, for after all she were a sith, she were allowed to play dirty every now and then. So what she did would probably result in a reprimand from the master had she been a Jedi, but she wasn't so...................

she wrapped her left leg around Obi Wan's right one and before he could realise what she were trying to do, she jerked sher leg backward disbalancing the ginger Jedi and then using the force to trip him completely and the with a very smug smirk she turned to Anakin and said "Do not try that in real life, this  _ stunt _ has been performed by trained individuals" but with she being caught up with sher smugness she did not anticipate Obi Wan retaliating by using the force to pull she down as well and as the two of she lay there on the training mat she could not help but laugh. Obi Wan was taken aback at that, he expected her to fight with him or at least show some form of displeasure at what he did, but she laughing was something he did not expect at all. And to be honest her laugh caught him off guard for he was not expecting her laugh to be so beautiful for it reminded him of the trill of a mockingbird and he loved the sound. Obi Wan hoped that this would not be the last time he would make her laugh for it made him feel strangely good when he could make her smile let alone laugh and he could not help but let loose a slow chuckle. Anakin came up to them once they were done laughing and helped her up while Obi Wan got up on his own. she then turned to Anakin and whispered "Anakin, never try that, especially in front of any other Jedi for it is not their way" and the two of them laughed at that. She glanced at Obi Wan and saw him shaking his head in amusement, but it was his smile that left her giddy. It was soft and pure and she wished that it was not the last time she brought such a smile on his face.

Obi Wan looked at she while she laughed with Anakin and felt a strange feeling almost as if his heart skipped a beat, he really needed to ponder on these new feelings that he felt so he decided that the two of she had sparred enough and obviously she made a snarky quip at that at which she and Anakin let out another peal of laughter but he simply shook his head and walked away while she said sher goodbye to Anakin deciding to go and see if she could find any of the other masters and see if the had time on their hands to spar with she for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day when she met up with Anakin he turned to Arya and said "you know, calling you Arya feels weird, almost formal so I have found a really good nickname for you, mind you only I am allowed to call you that". Arya was curious as to what nickname Anakin had decided for her so she said "Very well then tell me what nickname she have decided for me,  _ young Skywalker _ " saying the last bit with a smile on her face Anakin just harrumphed and said "Snarky". Confused she asked "Pardon?" and he let out a small laugh and said "You do know that you sound like those stuck up senators when you talk like that right? Anyway what I meant was that my nickname for you is Snarky" she knew better than to try and talk him out of it so she simply said "Well as long as nobody else calls me that I suppose it's ok, also stuck up senators huh? I'm pretty sure Padme Amidala is not a stuck up senator  _ Birdie _ '' and with that she walked away from a stuttering Anakin with a smug smile on her face.

  
  
  
  



	6. Of Thoughts and feelings

Obi Wan was in his quarters pondering at length on the strange emotions that he felt for Arya, how they were similar yet different from those he had felt for Satine when he was younger and it scared him a bit. The Jedi Code after all forbade attachments and looked down upon such emotions and it was one of the reasons he realised that he and Satine would not work out. Obi Wan knew what he and Satine had for each other was nothing more than a simple infatuation due to the situation they were in and the two had parted ways on friendly terms acknowledging that they were nothing more than friends and what they had was simply what was called a 'crush'. He had dedicated his life to the Jedi Order after that and here she was making him feel again. Then there was the additional matter of her side of these feelings, for why would she feel anything for him except an amicable respect, for she were a sith, there were no rules holding she back and also she could have any man she wanted and obviously she would want someone with more  _ experience _ unlike him for he had remained celibate his all life. It was not that he did not know what happened, there were holovids and he had been young at one point of time, and he had Satine had also often kissed so there was that but when he came to doing the do he truly believed he lacked and if her adventures were any indication he was very sure she had multiple partners across her life. It was around this time he was brought out of his deep thoughts by a call from Yoda who wanted him to come back to temple for the council had to convene for something important and his presence was considered necessary. So Obi Wan shook himself out of his thoughts of she and made his way over to the temple.

At the council the jedi discussed the sith and how her presence could affect the natural flow of time and the force, but Master Shaak-Ti believed that things were going exactly as they should, the way the force wanted it to be. Master Fisto, Master Plo-Koon and Master Unduli believed she were trustworthy, but the council looked for Obi Wan's opinion for he was the one who had spent the most time with she, but Obi Wan though Anakin would be a better judge for she two had grown to be close friends. So Anakin was called and asked about her and he replied " Well from what I could gather from our talks she is most certainly loyal, but something had happened, something big that had shaken her trust and belief in the dark side. She will not give up depending on the dark side of the force for it is how she always has been, but she has very well given up being a sith, she has no intentions of returning to the dark side and honestly she has become a good friend in this little amount of time, and i do trust her, but i would leave the decision to she Masters." and with that Anakin excused himself.

The council discussed this matter further and decided that perhaps keeping her here was not such a bad idea. For some reason unknown to him, Obi Wan felt a certain amount of relief at that, but he pushed that at the back of his mind and excused himself from the council. He thought about whether he would ever be granted the the title of a Master and become a member of the council and he was sort of relieved that he could think on topics that did not include she, but that was it for soon his thoughts deviated to how good he felt every time she called him 'Master Kenobi'. Plagued by the thoughts of she he kept on walking, depending completely on muscle memory, not even registering where he was going until he found himself in front of the archives. Obi Wan thought perhaps reading a good book would keep his mind off of she, but alas that was not to be for while he was strolling amongst the isles, he found she and Anakin sitting on the floor, a holopad between the two of she, paused on a fight scene between two lightsaber wielders, probably two jedis in practice and she were animatedly telling him about a certain sith shrine and Anakin sat in front of she listening with rapt attention. Obi Wan not wanting to disturb the two of them left, but she knew Obi Wan was in the archives for she had felt his presence very close to her. She knew he had seen her and Ani, but then she felt his presence receding. She could not help but feel a bit disappointed, but she did not show it and continued telling Anakin about the sith shrine underneath the Jedi Headquarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi Wan sat in his quarters meditating his mind, no longer being invaded by thoughts of she, was tranquil and serene and he felt at peace. He had come to terms with the fact that the two of she were far too different and he successfully managed to suppress the strange feelings and to be honest he was glad, but least did he know she too were sitting in her quarters trying to figure out why she felt how she did in front of him and how it was so very similar to what she had felt for  _ him _ , but she knew no matter what an exemplary Jedi would never break the Jedi code so she did her best to get rid of these strange yet familiar feelings before they grew. her thoughts invariably drifted towards  _ him _ after this and the memories came back to haunt her and with that she knew that she could no longer sit down and meditate for she was way too distracted, so she decided to go for a walk, so that she could get her mind off of him.  

  
  
  



	7. Of Promises and Missions

 

Arya was walking through the Temple's Meditation Gardens when she felt a presence near her through the force and she turned around to see Master Yoda walking towards her. Once the Grandmaster was right next to her, she resumed walking albeit at a slower pace than before to allow the smaller man to walk normally. The two of them walked through the sun drenched chambers in relative silence which was relaxing, until she found an empty bench for the two of them to sit down. When both of them were settled, Master Yoda spoke up " Discussing about you, the Council has been. A mission we have for you, but trust you how can we? Divided the council is on this matter." Arya pondered on how to prove her loyalty to the Jedi because honestly right now a mission sounded like a good idea, at least she could step out of the temple for a while. "Master Yoda, will she give some time to think about this? I am sure I will find some way to prove where my allegiance lies." Master Yoda hummed in reply and then walked away after bidding her farewell, leaving her in deep thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya was back in her quarters when an idea struck her. She went to archives and with the help of Madame Jocasta, she researched a bit and found a brilliant way for the Council to make sure that she remained loyal to the republic. Ready with the necessary information she went to Master Yoda and told him about her idea and he strangely was a bit reluctant at first but ultimately agreed, but she still had to get the approval of the council. she went to them and explained sher idea " Basically what it is that I will be bound by the force, and my honour obviously, to one of you so should I turn against you or do anything that would cause damage to your cause you shall immediately feel it through the force and take the necessary precautions to prevent further damage and prepared for whatever it is that I have done." Master Saesee Tiin then asked "And who might be the Jedi to whom she would be bound, Lady Arya?" "Anyone that the council wishes I have no specific preferences in this matter" she replied. Master Plo then asked her, "If you do not mind me asking M'Lady, why are you so eager to go on this mission?". Smiling she replied "Master Plo, surely you will understand when I say that I have never spent long periods of time without actually going on missions, even if they are diplomatic ones with senators so it is very strange and slightly uncomfortable for me to spend all the time indoors, not even leaving this building. I exercised a certain amount of freedom before the incidents took place that brought me here and now, so staying here doing nothing while living in luxury and being imprisoned right now feels the same for me. Spending my day just roaming about and not doing anything constructive is stifling and makes me feel almost as if i am being suffocated, so this mission would be a welcome change of pace, and would certainly help me out in more ways than one" Master Plo seemed happy with sher answer as did the rest of the council. Master Yoda then asked her to leave while the council pondered on this matter. She found her way to the Archives where she spent her time with Madame Jocasta who was certainly an interesting company. While she looked like a frail old librarian, she was actually nothing of the sort if the accounts of the missions she went on and the things she had to do to get certain bits of manuscripts and documents were true. She was telling her of her trip to the distant planet of Dagobah when Master Agen Kolar found her.

"Lady Arya, Madame Jocasta" he bowed his head as a sign of respect and so did the two of them. Madame Jocasta excused herself while she and Master Kolar went for a walk. "The council has decided they will allow you to go on this mission and the person you are to be bound to shall be Master Yoda. As for the mission itself you shall be debriefed as soon as you are ready."

"Very well" she said "Better get along with it. Anyway thank you Master Kolar, it was a pleasure talking to you" with that she bowed to the man and walked towards the council room where she knew Master Yoda would be waiting for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi Wan and Anakin were in one of the data rooms in the temple that had been assigned as a briefing room. They were waiting for the Masters to arrive and tell them about their mission. Anakin was as usual impatient and was fidgeting and no matter how many times Obi Wan asked him to relax he simply did not stop. Obi Wan was about to ask Anakin to sit down and calm his thoughts when he heard the door open.He looked up expecting to see the Master Yoda, but to his surprise saw Arya. Even Anakin was a bit taken back by seeing her and asked "Arya, what are she doing here?" she gave them a lopsided grin and simply said "I was asked to be here" and went and sat down. Obi Wan, who was just as confused as Anakin asked "By whom?", but the reply to his question did not come from her, rather it came from a certain dark Jedi who had just entered the room. "We sanctioned the presence of Lady Arya on the mission for we believe that she would require additional help and as it is Lady Arya has often complained about how she was getting 'bored' being stuck here, we decided perhaps she should be the one to help the two of she" said Master Windu as he walked down the stairs and stood in front of the holoprojector in the center of the room. Obi Wan, who did not want to hurt sher sentiment but was not sure what the council was planning simply lowered his voice so that she could not hear him and asked Master Windu, if council had thought this through, and Master simply replied by saying that the decision that the council had arrived was a well informed decision and that Obi Wan should not worry much for the council was sure that she would not do anything that would cause the Jedi Order or the Republic problems. Obi Wan simply nodded his head and went along with it wondering what she had done to get not only the approval of just Master Yoda or Master Windu but the approval of the whole council.

  
  
  



	8. The Mission

Arya knew that Obi Wan found it weird that the council was allowing a sith on a jedi mission, and to be honest she did not care how he felt as long his opinion did not cause her removal from this mission, but she knew he was not that influential, not yet. She and Anakin moved to stand in front of the holoprojector with Master Windu and Obi Wan, and as she stood next to him she bent her head to side and whispered into his ears "What's wrong Obi Wan? Don't think you can handle me outside of the temple?" . she could hear Anakin snort from her left and she simply could not keep the smile of her face after seeing his reaction to her comment. She and Anakin shared a discreet high five that did not go unnoticed by Obi Wan, but he did not say anything. Master Windu explained the mission to them three. It was simple really, there had been reports of sith activity in the Traxillian sector, in the planet Sayetzeff. The people of that planet were humanoid and were not a part of the republic, but were an independent race. The Sayetzeffians were humanoid, the only physical difference being their pointed ears. The three of them were supposed to go and investigate these claims. The three of them were supposed to leave later that day, so she excused herself, for she had to decide on a good outfit, for she were going on mission and were most probably going to face another sith and it would hardly do her to look anything but her best, while Anakin and Obi Wan went on to prepare the ship they were given.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi Wan and Anakin were waiting for Arya on the launching pad. It was not that she was late, but they had finished early. Anybody who saw Anakin in this moment would say that he was very excited and Obi Wan knew why. It was her involvement in the mission that had Anakin on his toes, all the time that they were on the ship Anakin had not stopped about how amazing it would be to have her with them, about how she obviously had a lot of experience and how she could possible defeat the sith (should there be one) without any problem, but Obi Wan was having mixed feelings about her participation. He agreed with Anakin that her experience with the sith and their ways would be helpful, and being that she were not held back by the code she could do whatever was required of she to defeat her opponents, but some part of him did not want her to come along, because she were a sith and perhaps with enough incentive she could go back to the dark side and leave the Temple but he knew that the council would not be sending her if they did not trust her so he tried to shut out that part of his mind, but with only partial success. But his thoughts were soon diverted by her arrival. she was not wearing the usual black shirt and pants that she usually wore and looked elegant, formidable and fearsome in her all black outfit.

she wore a black shirt, black pants with black ankle length boots and over which she wore a black dress with very dramatic sleeves that reached a little past her knees which had slits towards the inside of her hands reaching till her armpits to allow free movement of her hands, and it was cinched at the waist with a belt and her lightsabers hung from her sides . She had her long brown hair up in a tight bun and she was walking towards the ship like she owned the planet. Anakin jumpy as he waved at her excitedly, he was like a child around her (not that he was very old, he was barely 14, pretty much half the age of Obi Wan and her) and she smiled at him and walked on board.

"So, who is the pilot?" Arya asked, and both Anakin and Obi Wan replied "Me" although Anakin practically shouted and then turned to glare at Obi Wan making her laugh. "Anakin I am flying the ship and Obi Wan is my copilot, or it can be the other way around, but you are not old enough to fly a starship yet". "But I won a podrace when i was 9 and i am always Obi Wan's copilot " Anakin whined and she simply smiled and said "Ani you may have won a pod race and yes you may be Obi Wan's copilot but I am not usually there am I? Let the grown ups handle this one" Anakin grumbled but went along with it and she and Obi Wan took the controls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The planet Sayetzeff was beautiful, with lush but not to dense greenery and skyscrapers, it was the perfect blend of Nature and Technology. Upon landing on the planet the three were greeted by the leader of the Sayetzeffians, Laurias Sko. He was a handsome man, who had obviously taken an interest in her after coming to know that she wasn't a jedi but was helping them, and she tried her best not to encourage the man's advances. The three of them were shown her quarters and rested for the day, planning on searching for the sith tomorrow.

  
  
  
  


A/N : The Reader's dress

 

  
  
  



	9. Of Siths and Ancestors

Arya woke up early in the morning, before the sun graced the sky with it's presence and meditated for a while. Then she worked out for a while, nothing too strenuous just simple yoga, after which a droid came in to call her for breakfast, so she took a quick shower and changed from a tank top and yoga pants to a simple dark maroon shirt and black pants, with her hair in a fishtail braid and went downstairs to the dining hall where Anakin, Obi Wan and Laurius Sko were waiting for her.

The four of them had breakfast in silence, while Prime Minister Sko tried to make small talk but failed miserably. Once all of them had finished, Obi Wan and Anakin left, but before she could Laurius grabbed her by her hand and said "Have dinner with me tonight". Honestly if the man had perhaps had the decency to ask her to have dinner with him she would have said yes, but the way he said it sounded more like an order or a demand, so she twisted her arm out of his grip and simply said "No!" straight to his face and walked away to her quarters. She was just about to open the door to her room, when she was forcefully turned around and slammed against the opposite wall, jarring her head badly leaving her with stars dancing in her vision, but she knew who did this to her, she could  _feel_  who it was. It was Prime Minister Sko. He said, through clenched teeth "You know nobody has dared to refuse me before, you should feel lucky I even considered you let alone offer dinner" this made her very angry and she replied "Offered me? you straight up demanded that I have dinner with you, that is not how you treat a lady". At that he slapped her straight across her face and said "I WILL take what I want, and you cannot stop me". Poor old Laurius Sko, he had no idea he was dealing with a sith, and the moment he said that she lost her cool and used to force to choke him and lift him a few feet of the ground and said "YOU have no idea who you are talking to so I would suggest you think thrice before you decide to do anything".

Obi Wan just so happened to be walking towards her quarters at that moment to talk to her about they were going to look for the sith. He turned around the corner to the corridor leading to her room and saw the entire exchange between her and Sko. On seeing how Sko had treated her and hearing what he said Obi Wan seethed on the inside,  _how dare anyone treat a lady like that,_ so when she practically choked the life out of Sko, he did not say a word, but when he thought that perhaps he had been oxygen-deprived for long enough he simply went a put a hand on her shoulder.

Seeing Obi Wan she released the disgusting man. Obi Wan immediately went him and said "you should feel lucky, I came when I did, Lady Arya may be a force-user but she is not bound by the rules of the Jedi, she would have killed you and there would have been nothing we could have done about it, so remember the next time you decide to lay your dirty hands on any other woman that we force-users can feel what's happening here from the other side of the galaxy, and if Lady Arya decides to come and exact revenge, it would not fall on the Jedi to stop her from doing so" and with that he released the man and gestured she to enter her room, and then very respectfully asked, "May I come in?". she could not help but smirk at that and asked him to come in and lock the door. Then she said "you do realize I could have dealt with the man alone, right?". Obi Wan simply smiled and said that "While I do know that you could have dealt with the man alone, I was a bit afraid that in her anger you would have left this planet leaderless, a move that would be justified, but would cause a lot of chaos that would distract us from our main objective" . she could not help but smile at that, it seemed that this man's sense of humor and sarcasm, could make her smile even when she was angry. But then her mind deviated to how she felt when he defended she with Sko and she simply cut that thought at the roots, she could not afford to get distracted by some stupid emotions that absolutely made no sense.

"So, what is the plan, Master Jedi? How do we go about searching for this wayward sith of your? Do not worry he is still on the planet, I felt him today morning while i was meditating.'' She told Obi Wan, but what she did not tell him is that the presence was very familiar, in an almost familial way, and she knew that the sith she was looking for was none other than her grandfather, Darth Sidious. What did not make sense to her, was that what he was doing here, on a planet that had nothing of importance and she voiced her doubts to Obi Wan and he said that he was thinking the same thing. Then something clicked in her mind and she realized exactly why he was here. "Obi Wan, by the Rule of Two, there can only be two sith at a time, and since you killed Darth Maul (Obi Wan smirked at that, obviously was very proud of that particular achievement even though that event also marked the death of his master) the other Sith obviously remains, and irrespective of the fact of whether he was the Master or the Apprentice, the one who remains would obviously look for a padawan to continue the tradition, so perhaps our Dear Dark Lord is here to meet up with his new apprentice". Obi Wan agreed to that for it was the only logical explanation at that point and said "So back to point, how do we find him?" and she smirked and said "I may have an idea about that" and explained it all to Obi Wan, who after a moment of thought agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So tell me one more time what we are going to do?" asked Anakin as Arya, him and Obi Wan hid behind a few of the pillars in the town square. Arya rolled her eyes and simply said " I am going to make my presence very obvious by using the dark side of the force thus drawing the attention of the sith lord and once he is where we want him, we shall engage him." Then Anakin asked "And exactly why do you need our lightsabers for this" while holding one of her lightsabers in his hand. Exasperated she explained "Because I don't want him to know just yet that you have a sith helping the Jedi, not only would it make things a bit harder for us, but would also take away the upper hand that she would have by keeping this a secret". Obi Wan from her right simply said "your saber is heavier than what I am used to" in a matter-of-fact tone of voice and she simply glared at him, not gracing his statement with a reply and simply said "Get ready boys, I am laying the bait" and with that she closed her eyes and focused on the force, more specifically the dark side and let it encompass she completely and felt all of it's temptations and how it beckoned she to give up all control and give herself over to the dark completely but she controlled herself, even then when she opened her eyes she knew they had turned to yellow with red around the edges and if Obi Wan's reaction was anything to go by, she were correct. she enhanced her force presence letting it act like a beacon to her grandfather knowing that he would not be able to resist the bait that she had laid for him, and soon her efforts bore fruits, for she felt her grandfather's force signature growing stronger and stronger until she knew he was right there an few meters away from her, exactly where she wanted him.

 


	10. Of Siths and Sabers

_ she enhanced her force presence letting it act like a beacon to her grandfather knowing that he would not be able to resist the bait that she had laid for him, and soon her efforts bore fruits, for she felt her grandfather's force signature growing stronger and stronger until she knew he was right there an few meters away from her, exactly where she wanted him. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Arya smirked as she felt her grandfather search for her signature. she had shut herself from the force the moment he had come into her trap. She signaled to Obi Wan and Anakin and gave herself completely to the light side of the force to hide her connection to the dark side, to hide her true identity from her grandfather. She stepped out from her hiding place behind one of the many pillars in the town square and walked out towards and said "Well well, if it isn't the Dark Lord of the Galaxy, it is certainly a pleasure to meet you. I wanted to have a tête-à-tête with you, after all it must have been fun knowing someone like Darth Maul" she said. she could feel surprise rolling off of her grandfather and she continued "So M'Lord" you said with a mock bow "would you like to come willing with us to Coruscant or do I need to force you?" at that she felt his anger flare and said "You think you can force ME, Darth Sidious to come along with you? You must be very overconfident little one" and ignited both of his lightsabers and seeing him she too took out Obi Wan and Anakin's lightsabers and ignited them and decided to go with the defensive and held her sabers in a guard position with two sabers pointing on either side ( example : see the above image in the header) . her grandfather ran towards her and attacked with all his strength and she easily blocked his blows. her grandfather predominantly used the Juyo and Dun Moch form of lightsaber wielding and the occasional Jar'Kai and since she had mastered all the forms of lightsaber dueling style, and had seen many holovids of him dueling she knew what moves he would make. As she parried and blocked his blows all the while attacking him viciously. She knew he was trying his best to frustrate her, to make her angry but what he did not know was that her anger made her think more clearly instead of taking her off-balance as it did to most, after-all she was his granddaughter and shared character traits. But no number of holovids or practice session with Snoke could have prepared her for a battle with him, for he was very dangerous and very adept at using his lightsabers and she truly believed that she had finally found a worthy opponent, for with Kylo, the Knights of Ren and even with Kenobi and the Jedi Masters she had held back, but with her grandfather she fought to her full potential and it was obvious that neither of them would win this duel easily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi Wan, from his hiding place saw her and the sith fighting and knew that she had truly been pulling back her blows when she practiced with him, for she fought viciously and aggressively yet gracefully and elegantly. she looked truly terrifying even though she had the blue lightsabers of the Jedi, it was obvious from how she fought she was a sith, but she was equally matched by the sith lord. Obi Wan knew that should she put her mind to it she could kill every single Jedi in the temple without even sweating but something in him said that she would never. The look on her face showed intense concentration, while the two of them practiced only showed amusement and mischief, and for some reason Obi Wan had a feeling she was enjoying this battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a particularly powerful blow from her Sidious was thrown back a bit, he thought that she were truly a gifted duellist and he could use someone like her on the dark side as his apprentice if only Dooku wasn't there, but perhaps he could be done away with, if only he could turn she. What confused him was the fact that she attacked him following Juyo and Dun Moch, which were his styles and were predominantly used by dark side users, so what was a Jedi like her doing knowing such a thing and where was the Dark Side user whose force signature had lured him here in the first place. The signature had felt strangely familiar and weirdly her force signature too felt familiar, but she was steeped in the light side so it could not have possibly been her, so who was it? Sheev cleared his mind of his thoughts and went back to concentrating on attacking her and soon the two of you were stuck with both of her sabers stuck in a "# " position and to his surprise she let go of one of her sabers and used the force to push him away. she immediately picked up the other saber and used to force to call Palpatine's sabers to her which had fallen away from him when he hit the ground and put Obi Wan and Anakin's sabers on her belt and used to force to bring her grandfather to her by the neck, choking him in the process. This further shocked Sheev for no Jedi would ever do such a thing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya was enjoying fighting with her grandfather for it was true challenge, but she knew sooner or later she would have to lose to him as she simply could not kill him now could she for she needed him alive, the galaxy needed him alive, so as she picked him by the neck using the force, effectively choking him she feigned losing her concentration when he tried to push her off using the force. Sidious took this chance to use the force to completely topple her over (but that only happened because she put up no resistance) and ignited his sabers and went in to impale her through the heart with one of his saber, but she blocked it using one of hers and held the other one to his shoulder and ignited it thus burning a hole. Sidious howled in pain and staggered back, holding onto his shoulder while she stood up, and hesitated for a moment before running away. She put up a mock chase, knowing that Anakin and Obi Wan were close behind her but she was slow enough to let Sidious escape to his ship and leave. Once the two caught up to her, she acted frustrated and a bit angry and luckily neither of them saw through her subterfuge and the three of you walked back to her quarters, Anakin grumbling all the way while Obi Wan appeared to be in deep thought. Once there Anakin and Obi Wan excused themselves to contact the Jedi Council and she decided to go back to her room .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Arya was standing on the balcony in her room, with a warm cup of tea in her hand while she looked out, taking in the beauty of the city that lay in front of her, when she heard a knock on her door. She felt Obi Wan's presence and opened the door using the force and offered him a cup of tea,and poured him a cup when he agreed. Obi Wan took is cup and went on stood on the balcony and she went and stood next to him leaning on the railing, an amicable silence between the two of you, as the two of you stood in the soft moonlight and feeling the cool wind feeling completely relaxed enjoying the tea and each others company. After a while Obi Wan broke the silence by saying "You know today I realized something today" and she looked at him with curiosity written all over her face.

"What?" she asked, and Obi Wan turned to you and said "That I do not want to ever get on her bad side" and she simply could not help but laugh at that and Obi Wan continued with a smirk "No seriously, you having pulling back all these days and honestly I am grateful, wouldn't want Anakin thinking his Master can't fight now do we?"

"Well that would be insulting now wouldn't it?" and this time Obi Wan chuckled.

"But on a more serious note, are you hurt?" Obi Wan asked with concern in his voice.

"Not really, don't worry. I have faced worse" and somehow that statement made Obi Wan even more worried, but he decided against commenting on it, instead he simply shook his head.

"The council wants us to return as soon as we can so if you have no problems we can leave tomorrow afternoon ?" he said

"To be honest I want to leave this planet right now, but I am very tired so tomorrow afternoon sounds very good" and Obi Wan nodded in reply.

"I should go back, goodnight Arya" he said, after finishing his tea

"Yes, it is pretty late, goodnight Obi Wan" she said with a tilt of her head, and Obi Wan left her room and she went to sleep recounting the day.

  
  



	11. Of Discussions and Debates

It had been almost eight months since Arya’s mission to Sayetzeff. The Jedi trusted her more now. She went on many missions with many different Jedi, rare though they were, there were hardly any problems that the Jedi had to deal with, except for a few odd cases here and there, but she knew that this peace would not last very long, for soon the clone wars would start and then Order 66 would practically wipe out the Jedi order. But she tried not to focus on all of this, even though the thought of her friends dying hurt you, she knew she could not do anything about it. She was now free to leave the temple without guard and do as she pleased as long as she did not do anything that would cause anyone harm.

She was sitting with Anakin in one of the many meditation halls, enjoying the breeze and debating about who was right, the sith or the jedi. Anakin believed that the sith were wrong in their beliefs while the Jedi were correct. But she believed that both the sides were wrong in their compartmentalized view of the force. Soon her friendly debate had turned into a full blown argument. There was no malice behind their fight, but still the two of you started to get very frustrated. It was in moments such as these when she was reminded of Kylo and how similar he was to Anakin, albeit a bit darker and more burdened. Both of them had this uncanny ability of managing to get past her walls and bring out her true self, the same old girl from Villengard who was passionate about her views and did not take shit from anyone.

The two of you were so engrossed in their friendly battle that neither of you noticed Obi Wan's presence; he stood behind you and coughed lightly. You jumped in surprise and shocked her hands immediately going to the sabers hanging by her waist, but you removed her hands when you realized it was just Obi Wan. He noticed this of course and he said with a smile "My my, perhaps I should not have disturbed you if this is to be your reaction I certainly was not expecting it" she simply shook her head at that and said "I was not expecting was a bit distracted here, plus you know old habits die hard". "So what were the two of you arguing about ?" he asked and that Anakin said "It was not an argument master, it was simply a creative discussion" and she said "As if" under her breath but Obi Wan heard it. He then turned to her and repeated the question.

"You know that the two of you truly get on my nerves sometimes. Very well Obi Wan if you want to know me and Anakin we were having a  _ debate _ on who was correct in their views of the force. Anakin believed that the Jedi are, while I believe that neither are correct". Obi Wan sat down next to she thought about it for a while before turning to Anakin asking why he believed what he did and Anakin replied "How could I not, I am a Jedi after all the Jedi code was literally drilled into me, plus we are peacekeepers while the sith are violent and unpredictable and they cause nothing but harm. They are the dark side users and their views on the Force is twisted and wrong" at his comment on the sith Obi Wan tilted his head and said "Anakin!" in a tone of admonishment but she blew it away with a wave of her hand saying that she actually agreed with Anakin in this matter. Obi Wan was a bit shocked at that for who would ever admit their own faults, but he remembered that she was trying to escape the sith order before she ended up here so it sort of made sense that she criticized their methods. He then asked you why she believed that both sides were wrong in their views. she replied "Well, this is going to take time, better get comfy. The two of you know the Jedi code and what does it say? It says

_ 'There is no emotion, there is peace.There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.There is no passion, there is serenity.There is no chaos, there is harmony.There is no death, there is the Force'  _ yes? Very well tell me then, how can you say that there is no emotion when emotions and how we deal with them make us more advanced than simple creatures such as I don't know, Gundarks ?. And how can peace exist without chaos, how would you know if you are experiencing peace if you never felt chaos? There can be now serenity without passion and you know it, plus what is with the whole ' _ There is no ignorance, there is knowledge' _ are you trying to say that the Jedi know everything and there's nothing left for them to learn? I believe that your views on the force is very objective and narrow minded, for there can be no light without the dark. The sith code on the other hand says that ' _ Peace is a lie, there is only passion.Through passion, I gain strength.Through strength, I gain power.Through power, I gain victory.Through victory, my chains are broken.The Force shall free me.' _ Which is also very wrong. The sith cannot say that peace is a lie, for every one has experienced peace every now and them. The feeling of peace cannot be confined to a definition, you can feel at peace in the craziest of situations, it all differs from person to person. Plus there is no such rule that just because someone is at peace that they cannot feel passion, the two are not connected and do not depend on each other. And the whole ' _ through passion I gain strength _ ' is all nonsense. One can be passionate about something yet be weak and cowardly when it comes to doing something about it. And victory does not always break the chains, victory is the easy part it is the chains that torture you forever, the force cannot always free someone from all that has ever truly held someone down" she said the last part with a low voice, her eyes downcast and it seemed as she were actually somewhere far away. But she quickly shook it off and continued "I believe that the ones who lie in the middle of the dark and the light side, the  _ gray area  _ if you will, who are correct. There have always been rumours of a separate sect that believe in neither the teachings of the sith nor the jedi. They called themselves the Gray Jedi. In the future while looking for old sith texts I found a very old sith holocron that contained details about the Gray Jedi. Although there was very little I found what I needed. The Gray Code says  _ 'Flowing through all, there is balance. There is no peace without a passion to create. There is no passion without peace to guide. Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act. Power blinds without the serenity to see.There is freedom in life.There is purpose in death.The Force is all things and I am the Force'.  _ The Gray Jedi were keepers of the balance, they usually remained aloof of the happenings of the galaxy,but when they felt the balance of the force being disrupted they did all they could to right the scales. The Gray Jedi were adept at both the light and the dark and never choose sides. I believe that they had the perfect view of the force and it is their teaching that I follow" she finally finished.

Both Obi Wan and Anakin stared at you, her knowledge shocking them. Obi Wan truly admired how she had an unbiased opinion and did not turn back from voicing her opinions. But right now he was a bit too curious about these 'Gray Jedi' that she mentioned and it seemed that Anakin was too, for he started questioning about it. Seeing his excitement and curiosity she settled down in her seat and started on a conversion that would last on for hours with you serenading the two Jedi with every detail that she knew about the Gray Jedi. 

  
  



End file.
